


Dirty Cute

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very wee 4x21 reaction ficlet.  ;)  Kurt teases Blaine about his attempts at flirtation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Cute

It's days later, well after the happy news of Burt's cancer going into remission has settled. Days of watching Kurt's nervous tics soften and slow, days of hanging out with the New Directions and old friends, and when it happens Blaine isn't looking for it.

Kurt smiles sideways at him, so close yet so far away at the other end of the couch and asks, half-mocking and half-flirting, "'Dirty cute'?"

Blaine goes still, feeling the back of his neck flush. "Well. I--"

"How long did you rehearse that in front of the mirror, Blaine?"

"Hey," Blaine groans. "That's not fair."

Kurt stares at him expectantly.

"Just--a few--dozen times."

Kurt laughs, eyes bright. "I knew it."

"I meant it." Blaine, cheeks pink, picks at a thread on the couch cushion and side-eyes Kurt. "I guess it doesn't have quite the impact it should since you're sort of dirty cute all the time."

Kurt grins self-consciously and ducks his head, letting his fingers walk across the cushion's worth of space between them until his hand is climbing up Blaine's bare arm. "I could give you a few recommendations. If you, you know. Wanted to add to your repertoire of flirty one-liners."

Blaine swallows heavily and lets their eyes meet. "I'd like that."


End file.
